


From Dante to Tony

by Servine_Thistle1



Series: Devil's Vein [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servine_Thistle1/pseuds/Servine_Thistle1
Summary: Dante develops amnesia and gains the persona of Tony Redgrave. Now he must try to regain his memories of his past, the death of his parents and Vergil.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Servine; Hello and welcome to my new Fanfiction. This is going to be based on episode 8 'Once Upon A Time' where Dante was named Anthony Redgrave. Everything will be explained if you haven't seen the anime episode. So enjoy.** _

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anything.** _

Chapter 1

The young Dante playfully jumped on top of his brother Vergil. The two of them were pretty close as close as two eight year old brothers can be. Their father, Sparda sat working in his office. Slaving away at his work. Their mother, Eva was in her bedroom looking into the mirror complaining her weight and how she needed to loose a few pounds.

Ever since her friend said that her cheeks look a little chubby, she's been trying all sorts of diet foods and she's been trying to get her two sons on her diet. She was failing at the moment.

The identical twins rolled around on the living room floor, fighting for the right to sit the sofa. The younger twin struggled his was onto the sofa and he kicked Vergil onto the floor. The older one now enraged, grabbed Dante and chucked him off. Their father peeked into the room from his office to see what was going on.

"Quiet you two! I'm having a meeting."  
"Sorry father." Vergil said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Eva ran out of her bedroom to answer it. Their uncle Temi, which was short for Temen-Ni-Gru. The brother in-law stood at the door and smiled at the woman that allowed him to enter into her home.

"Sparda! Temi's here."

Dante rushed over to his uncle from the floor. Temi looked a lot like their father. With the almost white hair that was neatly tucked back onto his head and the posh black suite. The only thing he lacked was their father's serious personality and the monocle. The younger twin grabbed onto Temi's leg as Vergil rushed in, still under the illusion that they were still playing. Temi grabbed the two twins and gently threw the two of them onto the sofa. They all laughed as Sparda walked into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Temen-Ni-Gru, you naughty brother. Don't get so rough with my kids."  
"My apologises brother, but they're so fun to mess with." he replied.

"Uncle Temi have you come to tell us one of your stories?" Dante asked, "Can it be one about me?"  
"Go ahead, I need to finish my meeting brother." Sparda walked back into his office as his brother sighed.

"Alright then Dante. This one is a true story this time."  
The two brothers grabbed some pillows from the chairs and sat on the floor next to their uncle, fully engaged in his story.

"There once lived a man, who was known as Sparda. He fought through many battles and banished the Lord Mundus."

"Mundus! You mean the Bogeyman?"

"... Yes him, I guess. Many years later Sparda fell in love with a woman called Eva. They eventually married and she was pregnant."  
"Oh, I see where this is going." Vergil said.

"She went for her first scan at twenty-one weeks to see her baby. It was happy and healthy."  
"Wait! It? Shouldn't it be they?" Dante corrected his uncle.

"Let Temi tell the story." Eva said sitting next to Temi.

"Eventually, the woman gave birth to a healthy baby boy and the couple named him Vergil."

"Where am I in this story!?"  
"Dante, shush." Vergil said.

"About three hours later in the hours of the night, the woman felt something strange. Half an hour later, at 11:55pm, a second child was born and the child was left without a name for three weeks. Until, the mother thought of a fitting name for him, Dante."

"Cute." Dante said.

"So, the behind the scenes of our birth was that Dante was a surprise baby. But how come mother never saw him on the scans?"  
"He was a lot smaller than you Vergil and the doctors thought that he hid behind you." his mother replied.

"Cool story uncle." Dante hugged his uncle as Sparda jestered Temi to come into the office.

The brother Demons stood in the office and Sparda sighed. The look in his eyes was not a good sigh. Temi hugged onto his older brother, but Sparda rejected the hug. His eyes were clouded with worry.

"What's wrong brother?"  
"Mundus' forces have began to move. A Hell Gate has been opened."

"Damn, well take Yamato and seal it. Before any massive Demons come out from that thing."

"Vergil has it." he sighed.

"You gave Yamato to a child! Why?"

"It was a present."  
"Sparda, Mundus could come out from that Hell Gate at any moment. This is serious." he said to his stressed brother.  
"Vergil, could you come in here please."

The young boy stepped into his father's office, "Yes father?"  
"I need Yamato."  
"Ok father." he boy walked out of the room to fetch the long Katana.

He passed the sword to his father, who ruffled his hair in gratitude. The two adults stepped out of the room and out of the house.

As the sun began to set, the two brothers found the Hell Gate. It was plastered on the side of a local shop. Sparda pulled Yamato out from it's sheath and stabbed the blade into the centre of the gate. A purple light began to shine as it began to close.

All of a sudden, Sparda head the faint sound of a Demon running away or towards something.

"Temi, Devil trigger please. I can't use mine."  
Temi nodded at his brother and allowed the orange transformation light to surround him.

The Devil flew up into the sky with determination in his eyes. His whole body was completely black, he had a black patch of fur that covered his belly and chest. His dark navy wings spread out into the sky and the beast was cover by Temi's massive shadow. The Devil's horns and claws were large along with his tail.

The only thing that wasn't black was Temi's glowing parts. The Devil had spiral patterns on his body that shone a bright green. These glowing areas were also on his tail and wings. The pattern started from the eyes and jaw lines and travelled down the rest of his body. The strip of green light spiralled around his tail.

This light made the Devil visible to the creature that he was flying above.

The Demon was a double headed wolf breed. The creature was black and it had the ability to use shadows as warp points. It jumped through the shadows like a dolphin jumping out from the water. Temi charged up an attack from the sky, he was about to fire the beam at the Demon when he was struck by a powerful lightning bolt.

 _ **'Alastor.'**_ Temi growled.

_'Ah, Temen-Ni-Gru. How's your brother fairing as a human? Without his the majority of his Demonic abilities he's surely going to die tonight.'_

_**'He has enough power to destroy you and that Twin Shadow Wolf.'** _

Alastor floated in the black night sky his grey body sparked every so often to remind Temi that lightning hurts.

_'Get out my way Temen-Ni-Gru! Or you will die with your brother.'_

_**'Hell no!'**_ Temi charged up the beam again.

Alastor flew up and the beam missed it's target. It hit a building instead, setting it ablaze.

"TEMI!" Sparda shouted.

 _ **'Sparda, kill that wolf. He might be after-'**_ Alastor shocked the Devil again.

"TEMI!"

_**'Go Sparda. Don't worry about me. I'll take care of Alastor.'** _

The older Demon ran after the creature that was heading towards his home.

To his children and his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Twin Shadow Demon forced the door down. Sparda's twin sons were upstairs playing at the time when the Demon burst the door down.

Eva jumped when the two heads growled at her. The wolf jumped into the shadows and reappeared in the Eva's shadow. Clamping its left head's jaw on her neck. Vergil came downstairs to see what was going on. To his horror, he saw his mother's throat in the mouth of a beast. The child couldn't move. Dante walked down the stairs to witness the same thing. The younger twin raced back upstairs, but the monster disappeared again.  
Vergil followed his twin back upstairs and they hid in their bedroom, frightened and confused.

Sparda raced into the house to find his wife already lying on the floor, dead. Tears began to form in his eyes, but they were short lived. His twin sons screamed and Sparda raced upstairs to aid them.

The beast was gone. Only one son was in the room.

_xxxxxxxxx_

Temi growled as his opponent smashed him into a building, bringing the shop to the ground. The Lightning Demon smirked as the building collapsed in his strength. The Devil arose from the ruins and punched the Demon with his fist. Temi charged that beam again, this time it hit Alastor and the area around the crater where Alastor fell became filled with a flower of flames. Temi charged up an orange light in this arm and his flung his arm with tremendous strength, creating an orange blade that cut through the air and struck the Demon.

Alastor flew back into the sky and dug his fangs into Temi's hard Demonic skin. The Devil did the same, only they went in further, due to Temi's fangs being a lot longer.

Alastor cried out in pain as Temi's bite began to harden. The Lightning Demon managed to shake Temi off and force his body back into the pavement. Alastor summoned a sword and he threw it into Temi's body. The Devil laid still after that.

 _'That's that.'_ Alastor growled.

Temi got up from the assault and he threw the sword back at the Demon. Alastor didn't see this coming and the sword penetrated his chest and heart. The Demon fell to the ground with a sword in his chest. His body began to evaporate and his soul started to enter the sword.

The sword hit the ground, but there was no Alastor.

Temi picked up the sparking sword and went to go and aid his brother.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The window was smashed and Vergil quivered in fear. Sparda knew where his son had gone. That Demon was sent by Mundus to capture at least one of the twins. Suddenly, another Twin Shadow Demon appeared and attacked Sparda on the chest. The great dark knight Sparda fell to the ground as the Demon grabbed his son and jumped out of the window.

Sparda abandoned his most of his Demonic powers, including his ability to heal from deep wounds. The Demon's fangs sunk deeply into the knight's chest. Sparda lay on his son's bedroom floor, dying.

Temi flew into the room and noticed his dying brother. He cradled his brother like a crippled child.

_**'Sparda...'** _

His brother's eyes slowly winced open, "Temi?"

_**'Alastor is dead, his soul is trapped in his sword forever.'** _

"Get Dante and Vergil back."  
 _ **'What about you? You'll die like that, let me take you to a hospital.'**_

"No Temi, if you do. _*Cough*_ the twins will be lost."

 _ **'Sparda.'**_ the Devil's eyes began to cloud with tears.

"Temi, I see you have gained your humanity."  
Temi looked at his brother with confusion in his eyes, "You're crying." Sparda wiped his brother's eyes, "Find them and give Yamato to Vergil."

Sparda handed the Katana over to his brother, before taking his last breath.

Temi gasped as the tears fell down his face. He placed his brother's body on the ground and allowed his wings to spread out.

The Devil stood up at the windowsill, with his clawed toes digging into the wood. He took one last look at his brother's body, before flying into the night.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Vergil struggled as the Demon raced across the countrysides with the boy in its mouth. He continued to struggle, until the sound of a Shotgun. The wolf fell to the ground dead. Both of its heads were shot with one bullet. Vergil skidded across the grass as a man approached the frightened boy.

The man had almost jet black hair and his irises were so dark Vergil thought that his pupils were huge and the man was high. He wore a brown jacket and blue jeans, with that Shotgun by his side.

The gun frightened the boy and Vergil hid behind an oak tree.

"Oi, you ok kid?" the man sounded like a farmer.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What's your name?"  
"Vergil. Wait, where's Dante?"  
"Dante?"  
"My brother. Have you shot the creature that was carrying him. He's my identical twin."  
"Identical huh? Well, I have only shot one of those things today. Damn things keep on killin' my chickens. I thought it was a bleedin' fox but nooooo."

"Oh, ok then. I need to find my brother."  
"How about you stay with me and ma wife for a while?"  
"Ok."

From that day Vergil was horribly abused by his foster father and mother. The two of them would beat him for not doing his chores right. His foster father who was called Richard Thornson and his wife Marie wanted a child of their own and have tried to kill the boy a number of times.

Vergil stayed locked away in their basement, until he turned fifteen. When his Devil killed the two of them.

Temi found the teen around the two dead humans and gave him Yamato. At first, Vergil didn't recognise Temi in his Devil form and the stressed out uncle explained everything to Vergil. Temi returned to Vie de Marli and Vergil went on the hunt to find his brother.

But Dante was yet to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Twin Shadow Demon shook Dante violently. The young boy fell into a wave of unconsciousness. The boy was injured. A man pounced onto the monster's back and stabbed the Demon in the heart. In its pain, the beast threw Dante into the air and he landed on the hard country road, with a sword that nearly penetrated his body. The blade landed right next to the boy.

The man wore a tattered grey hat. His hair was wild ginger and curly. He wore a very old pair of faded blue dungarees. He picked the boy up and took him to the village elder.

The elder was not too old, she was around forty-eight. The oldest woman in the village. Anyone that was older was a target for the beasts that constantly attack the village. She wore a white robe and she had lots of ceremonial bracelet and necklaces on her. She had a staff that had a ball, which had a combination of rice, 'special' grass and pebbles. The staff was to warn off the beasts, it never really worked.

She took the boy and she was just about to apply some healing herbs, when the wounds were gone. The elder was shocked at this. She couldn't believe what she just saw and neither could the man that stood next to her.

The boy began to wake up, he looked around with confusion on his face.

"Hello there." He jumped when her voice broke his thoughts. "What's your name?" the man asked.

The boy cradled his head in hands, "I don't remember."  
"You poor boy, amnesia isn't nice." the elder said, "We'll call you Anthony Redgrave for now, ok?"  
"Sure." Anthony said.

"Just until your memory returns." the man said, "Will this sword trigger anything?"  
He held the sword up to the boy and he placed the blade in his lap. Nothing. Not even a spark.

"Oh, ok. I thought that might do something."

Suddenly, another boy walked into the elder's house. He was all muddy and dirty from a hard day at work. The boy wondered over to the albino boy.

"Hi I'm Ernest."  
"Tony."

"I've never seen you around before Tony, you new here?"

"He was brought in by a monster." the elder said.

"That's terrible. At least you're ok."

The two boys seemed to just click with friendship. Tony lived in Ernest's house with his mother and father as their adopted son. The two brothers did all their chores together.

This was the life.

_xxxxxxxxx-(Seven years later)_

"Toooooonyyyy! Wake up! Time for school."  
"Lovely, give me a few."

"Fine, but be up soon." Ernest left the bedroom and Tony sat up on his bed.

Tony got himself changed into his tattered worked out clothes. He walked back over to the wardrobe, where that sword was placed inside. He grabbed the sword and rushed downstairs, with the blade on his back.

"TONY!" the teen froze, "What are you doing with THAT sword?"

"I'm going to train to fight monsters."  
"You go Tony!"  
"Ernest! No! I don't want you to get killed."

"I'll be fine mother. This village needs all the warriors it can get."  
"He has a point."

"Stay out of this Ernest! Tony as your mother I forbid this."

"Whatever." he shrugged as he ignored her and walked out the door.

"Tony! Tony you get back here, TONY!"

"Hey Angela." Tony said.

The girl Angela was a blonde fourteen year old. She had rosy cheeks and a bright pink dress. Her hair was in pink ribbons and pigtails. She smiled at him and she smirked at her childish appearance. She was also very short.

"Training with my brother then?"

Tony nodded, "I'm kicking his ass-"  
"Again."  
"Huh?"

"You always knock him off his feet somehow. I, kind of watch."  
"Oh, you do. I hope it's entertaining."  
"It's very entertaining Tony. But you have school. Are you skipping?"

"Well, yes. But don't use me as a role model, k. This village needs protecting and that is more important to me than my education."

"Alright then Tony, I won't tell anyone that I saw you."

"Thank you Angela." he said walking into the woods.

"You don't listen in class anyway." she mumbled.

Tony's sword was securely on his back. The teen was on the hunt and it didn't last long. A Crow Demon flew into his view. Screeching its head off as it flew into the borders of the village. The feathers on its body were a beige colour. Its wings were black and its feathers travelled on the air currents like ribbons and its beak held massive teeth and fangs. Its talons were long and sharp with fresh blood on them.

Tony pulled his sword off his back as the Demon came at him with its claws ready for what the beast thought would be an easy kill. The teen whipped his sword in an upwards arc, slashing the beast on the chest. The beast lay on the floor with dirt in its mouth. The creature gave a pitiful cry as Tony came over to the beast. It lay half dead after one slash from his mighty sword. The creature twitched its wing in pain as Tony delivered the final to the beast.

The next couple of hours were slow, barely any other monsters appeared to the young hunter. The odd Grunt Demon appeared to him, but one of them stuck out.

"Why hello." he said.

Tony held his sword out so the Demon knew that he was armed, "Who are you?"  
"My name is Kikolurido. But you mortals call me Sid."  
"I'm glad I don't have to call you that. What do you want? Demons don't talk before I slay them."  
"Oh, you are a violent one aren't you. What do I call you mortal?"  
"Tony."  
"Well, Tony, that's a mighty blade you have there."  
"How about I kill you with it."  
"Don't do that, I'm not attacking you. I mean you no harm my boy. I'm just here to tell you that all the Demons have vanished. You scared them off my boy. You should go home." Sid vanished after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony walking into his house with the blood of the Demons that he'd killed all over his sword and school clothes. Mother was not going to be happy. A few times she has stopped him from going hunting in school time, but he would just sneak back into the house, grab the sword and head off into the woods.

Ernest didn't try and stop him either, Tony was his own man and the safety of the village was his duty. Since the village was attacked a lot over the past few weeks. The Demons were preparing for something, but Tony couldn't quite grasp what they were all doing.

_'Your flesh shall be mine mortal scum.'_

Then the scream. This became a routine for the young Devil Hunter. He pulled the sword from his back and charged at the Demon that was attacking the defenceless human. The beast was was a Winged Shadow, at level 1. So it only had one head, unlike level 2 which had two heads. The Winged Shadow was just a Shadow Wolf with wings. It could do pretty much the same thing, only it could fly. Which put the little bugger at and advantage, mortals can't fly. When Tony attempted to slash the winged beast it dodged and took flight. Away from the village.

"Thank you Tony." the teen helped the girl up.

"Angula? I thought you would have gone home by now."  
She shook her head, "I didn't understand something, so I asked my teacher about it. That's all."  
"Do you want me to take you home?"

"That would be very nice, thank you."

The two of them didn't encounter any other Demons as they strolled home. Laughing about how Angula's father smacked his head on the cupboard door yesterday. The young girl was in stitches when it happened. Her father was extremely accident prone. All he wanted was a cup of tea, but instead got a door to the face.

_'I shall return for that girl.'_

Angula stopped smiling and laughing when Tony tensed up. This didn't happen often, but she knew something was up.

"What's wrong?"  
"That Demon could come back for you at any monument Angula."  
"What? Can't you kill it?"  
"I have never fought an aerial opponent before."  
"Wait... How do you know that it's still after me?"  
"I heard it Angula." Tony sighed, "I don't know how, but I can. I can hear what those assholes are saying and thinking."  
"So... You can read minds then?"  
"But if I could mind read then I would be able to read yours."  
"Maybe you can only hear the thoughts of Demons. I suggest that you talk to the village elder about this."

"Ok, can you promise me that this Demon won't come for you."  
"I'll stay inside."  
"Good."

Tony knocked on the door of the elder. She was a very wise woman, but she wasn't that old. Everyone respected her and came to her for guidance. She was like the town's mother. The teen heard her voice, allowing him to enter.

Her house was decorated with ceremonial objects that were used for different events of the year, like Christmas, birthdays and Easter. But her main speciality was to warn off the Demons with her fire dance. She would do it in the middle of town, in front of an open fire, at night. The town would cheer and play music for her as she danced in the blaze of the fire. However, this dance never really worked. It was only the elder's superstitions that made her do the dance. The Demons would stop coming for around about three days and then they would start again. The elder saw that there was no real point in doing the dances, so she has offered for a handful of people to be trained in Devil Hunting, and Tony was one of them.

"Ah, Tony what can I do for you?"  
"I have a question for you."  
She jestered him to sit opposite her and she vanished to make some tea. When she returned Tony began telling her, "Angula was attacked today."  
"I hope she's ok, poor sweet Angula."  
"She's fine. But I seem to have this strange ability to hear Demonic thoughts."  
"I always knew you were gifted Tony, from the moment you came to our village on that beast."  
"How did you know?"  
"You came to us injured. These injuries should have taken a few weeks to heal, they would have needed stitches and disinfectant. But you..., You healed from them like it was the tiniest of wounds. I don't know how and I have looked in all of my books, nothing has come close to describing this ability. I guess you have just gained another one."  
"Oh, ok." he sipped some of the liquid from the cup.

"It maybe part of your past. You know you're adopted."  
Tony nodded, "It doesn't feel like an adoption, but yes I know."  
"We don't know where you came from and you couldn't tell us."  
"Yeah, the amnesia."  
"Do you remember anything from your past?"  
"No I don't."  
"Shame, it will come back to you Tony. Just give it time and a trigger."

He nodded and drank the rest of the tea, "I need to be heading home, thank you."  
"You take care Tony."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"You're getting better Vergil." Temi said as his feet skidded across the floor.

Vergil blew his hair out of his eyes and smirked at his uncle's comment. The creatures of the Underworld were after the Sons of Sparda, Temi made that very clear when the Demonic uncle found his nephew. Temi made it his new mission to train Vergil, so he may survive the hordes of Demons that Mundus possesses. Wielding Yamato was not an easy task, when your opponent has the lightning sword of Alastor, the Demon that he killed some time ago.

"I think you're ready Vergil."  
"Read for what? To fight Mundus."  
Temi shook his head, "To fight Cerberus. A Triple Headed Ice wolf. Are you ready?"

Vergil nodded, "Summon him Temen-Ni-Gru. I'm ready."  
"It will only be like a projection of the beast, but he could still kill you and he can still be hit."

"Just do it!" Vergil shouted unsheathing Yamato.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony lay on his bed, his eyes fixated on the celling. He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see images of poor Angula getting ripped to shreds by a horde of Demons. It was five o'clock in the morning and the teen had either school or Devil Hunting to wake up to. He sighed and tried one last time to get some sleep. His eyes fell from their wakened state and he drifted off pretty quickly.

_**He walked through the door to his house as a woman came down the stairs with a basket of washing in her arms.** _

" _ **Welcome home honey." she kissed the man's cheek.**_

" _ **Glad to be home, but I have a lot of work to do."**_  
 _ **"Damn, we never get any time together anymore."**_

_**She put the basket of washing down and gave the man a more passionate kiss. The two of them held each other tight as they shared the moment. A boy walked into the room as his parents were kissing. The look on his face was of pure disgust as he looked as his parents. He tugged at his mother's trouser leg.** _

" _ **Mother, what's for dinner?"**_

_**She smiled at the boy, "Stew honey and maybe some apple pie."** _   
_**"YAY!"** _

" _ **Where's your brother?"**_  
 _ **The boy shrugged, "I think he's in the garden."**_

" _ **Ok." she put the boy down.**_

" _ANGULA!"_

" _TONY!"_

_A Triple Headed Shadow Demon arose from the girl's shadow and each head grabbed onto a different part of her body. Pulling her a part violently like a terrier would do to a toy._

" _TONY!"_

Tony jolted up from the dream, he wiped the sweat of his face.

"TONY!" his mother called.

"I'm up." he arose from his bed and got himself changed.

His mother realised that one of her sons didn't get much sleep. She didn't comment on it though. Tony ate his breakfast and didn't even say a word to Ernest. He walked out of the door and went to school.

He kept his head up using his arms, with a bored look on his face. All the students walked in and Angula came to sit next to him. She has a massive badge on her saying 'birthday girl.' She smiled as she sat next to the teen.

"Happy birthday by the way."  
"Thank you. I'm surprised to see you here Tony."  
He smiled at her, "Angula, I had a dream last night."  
"What about?"  
"It started with a man coming home, greeted his wife. Then a kid walked in, only it was like I was the kid."  
"It's a memory Tony. The couple must have been your parents."

"Yeah, I have a brother too then, if the dream was a memory."  
"What did he look like?"  
"I didn't see him, my mother just wanted to know where he was."  
"Oh ok, anything else?"  
"Then the dream changed and I heard you screaming out my name before you were ripped a part by a Shadow Cerberus."  
"...Charming."

"That winged bastard said that he was going to come back for you. Maybe he has brought back-up this time."  
"I hope not. In that case, you need to kill it."  
"I can't I've told you."  
"How about I take you to my uncle after school? He owes me a present anyway."  
"What can he do?"  
"Make you some guns."  
"Oh."

"Or, you could skip class and go to him now, then hunt the Demon."

At that moment the teacher walked into the room. She sat down at her desk. She was wearing what looked like warrior clothes, she had her black hair tied back and she had a mean demeanour. She wasn't a nice person.

"Right then, who can solve this equation. If y equals 36, x equals 45, a equals 8 and we don't know the value of b, how would we get the answer 7."

All the students looked at her blankly, excepted for Angula. She raised her hand, "I know!"

"Go ahead." she gave the board pen to the birthday girl.

"We divide 45 by 36, which gives us 1.25, then we times by 8, which gives us 10. Making the missing value of b equal to minus 3."

All the students were shocked at her mental maths. Tony would have needed a calculator for 45 divided by 36, hell he would have needed one for the whole thing.

_'She's the one.'_

Tony gasped. He unzipped the guitar case that he had with him and pulled out his sword. The students looked at him like he was mad, raising a sword to a teacher.

"Show your self, Demon."

The class looked puzzled as the teacher began to change shape. Angula moved back as the teacher's body began to morph. It was a Raptor Demon. Its skin was a dark green and it's teeth were large and white. The Demon resembled a crocodile that had gained the ability to breath on land and walk up right. The students fled out of the door in their fear, but Angula stayed still. She was too scared to move. Tony shifted her out of the way, but he moved her too hard and she whacked her head into one of the desks.

_'Blood! Need blood!'_

"Oh shut up."

Tony sliced through the Demon's skin like it was butter. However, the Demon still rose from the ground. It stabbed its tail into the teen and he fell to the floor.

_'Not so strong now are you.'_

Tony managed to preform a Round Tip from the ground, sending his sword flying into the Demon. The sword hit two places, the head and the abdomen. It fell to the floor as Tony passed out.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_'You wish to fight me, Son of Sparda.'_ Cerberus said.

"Did I stutter? Yes, I wish to prove my strength to my uncle Temen-Ni-Gru."

_'Far enough then young one, but if you loose. Think of it like a learning curve, ok?'_

"Whatever."

"When ever you're ready Vergil." Temi said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tony opened his eyes with Angula, Ernest and his mother looking over him. He began to sit up, but he felt a sudden pain in the left side of his abdomen. Stitches. He looked around the area and noticed that he was in a hospital ward. The smell of disinfectant revolted the young teen to no end. He just wanted to throw up just from the smell of the disgusting substance.

Angula smiled when Tony opened his eyes, but she didn't notice the short sharp pain that made him lie back down on the bed. The other two were just glad to see that he was wake.

Then his doctor came over. He wore blue surgical gown and he had his stethoscope around his neck. His hair a brown short cut and he skin was tanned.

"How are you feeling Tony?" he asked.

"In pain and confused."  
"We can stop the pain, why are you confused? We did an emergency surgery to remove a Demon fang from your abdomen."  
"I don't remember getting hurt, I thought it was a clean kill."  
"You killed your teacher." Ernest said.

"She was a Raptor Demon that was after Angula. The beast had to go."  
"You brought your sword with you to school!" his mother shouted.

Tony sighed at his mother's comment and refused to acknowledge her remark, "Anything else doc?"

"The Demon seemed to possess some kind of venom in its fangs. I'm surprised you're alive. We couldn't make up the right anti-venom and you were pretty shaky for a while. But you seem to be ok."  
"It will take more than a Demon to take out Tony." Ernest said.

"Can you take these stitches out now?"  
"What? They have only been in for two days, no." the doctor walked away to check on some other patients.

"Why would you want them taken out?" his mother said.

"I seem to heal quicker than most people mother."  
"How bizarre. Well, the doctor said no. You need to get your rest, ok honey."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_'Is that all you can do?'_ Cerberus roared as Vergil slammed Yamato into its massive icy paws.

Vergil was on the break of fatigue when the massive three headed dog opened its one of his mouths. This was only a test, but Vergil saw that it was more than that. This was the first opponent that Temi had brought over that was massive and that proved to be difficult to the young Son of Sparda.

He gripped Yamato tightly as he attempted for another swing from the unbreakable blade. His massive opponent threw and icy breath at the half-breed. Throwing him back against the wall. The giant beast slapped the son with his iced armoured paw.

Temi stepped in after that. The Demonic uncle's right hand began to glow in a green light, he slammed the hand on the ground. Which created an pillar made from the dirt, to block Cerberus' attack on his nephew.

_'Fair enough Temen-Ni-Gru, I shall stop.'_

"Thank you Cerberus. You can go now. I might summon you again at a later date."  
 _'I look forward to it old friend.'_

Cerberus vanished in a red light on the pentagram that Temi drew out to summon the beast.

"What did you do that for?"  
"Cockiness isn't good Vergil. It leads to mistakes."

Vergil sighed and allowed himself to calm down, "I guess more training then Temi."

"Yes, you're not ready to face the Ice Guardian yet."

"When will I be ready?"

"When your Devil reaches a good level. Or when he learns Water Plume and Icy Dance."

Vergil sat down and Temi came to sit with him, "What was that move you just did there?"  
"Earth Plume. I have control over Nature."  
"A Demon with dominion over nature, who would have thought. What element did my father have?"  
"He was a mixture of elements, which is very rare. He inherited water and fire, which gave him this purple glow. My personal favourite ability has to be Earth Blast. It has the properties of a fire attack and it always leads in mass destruction in earthy flames. I used it on Alastor."

"Nice going. My demon hasn't spoken to me yet, I don't even know his name."  
"You haven't figured out how to Devil Trigger yet Vergil, neither has your brother."  
"What!? How do you know this Temi?"

"It's just an assumption."  
"Alright then."  
"How about we try letting your Devil out?"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_'You're mine.'_

The young Tony snuck out from his hospital bed. He managed to find his sword and sneak out through one of the doors with out anyone noticing him. He knew he heard the voice of a Demon and he couldn't rest, until it had been silenced. The teen raced out into the town, with only his hospital bed gown to cover him and rushed to find the Demon.

It was that little weakling Sid. Tony sighed when he saw the hunchbacked bog-eyed Demon looking at him.

"What do you want Sid?"

"Nothing. I was just enjoying the view of this town."

Tony tutted to the fact that a Demon could stand a watch humans and not be secretly planning to kill them. He pulled his sword at the low level.  
"There's no need for that, I'm a good Demon."  
"There's every need, why did you force me out here?"  
"Well..., I believe that the Demons that are coming to this town are after that girl."  
"Nice to know Sid. Now get out of here your face disgusts me."  
"You're full of happiness this morning."

"Whatever Sid. So who woke me up? You didn't really answer the question."  
"Oh, its a Shadow Cerberus."  
"Damn it! Is it going after Angula?"

"I don't know, you really shouldn't be fighting something like that in your condition."

"I don't care for my safety, Demon!"  
"That girl means a lot to you. Cute, I guess she has touched your heart then."  
"Maybe..., She's just so innocent. I have to save her!"  
"Heroic, I think she'll like that in a man."

Tony ignored the Demon's comment and went runny straight to Angula and the Shadow Cerberus that was threatening her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Temi, I need stronger opponents. These weak Reapers aren't doing much." Vergil's frustration towards his uncle had reached its limits.

The Devil sighed at his nephew's inability to except that every enemy that he fights is still making him stronger.

"Summon something more powerful." he demanded.

"I have told you before, I can only summon the creatures that lie in Temen-Ni-Gru."  
Vergil growled at his uncle and Temi shot up from his sitting position. A growl was a good sign.

"Channel that anger Vergil. Your Devil may come out through your anger. You may be part of the water element, but anger still affects you."  
"Why wouldn't it?"  
"Water, calm. See the connection."  
"I'm not an idiot."  
Temi was deliberately trying to get Vergil mad at him, so his Devil would show himself. He knew exactly how.

"Your father was a weak bastard you know."  
The growl grew louder as the sentence left Temi's mouth, "What did you say?"  
"He was a weak creature that only banished Mundus because I, was there the help him."  
"My father was NOT weak."  
"But he was Vergil. Why do you think he married a human? A weak insignificant human being."  
Vergil's body began to glow in a blue light and it was at that moment that he transformed.

His Devil was like Temi's, wings, tail, horns and claws. His skin colour was a dark navy blue and the glowing parts looked more like luminous blue vines that covered a lot of his body. He had extra horns that were a little smaller than the main ones that sat behind them and at the tip of his tail had the end of the blue vine.

"Bhairava?" Temi said looking at the Devil in shock.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Tony raced over to Angula's house. She would be sound asleep in her bed right about now. Waiting for the next day to start. The teen peeked into her bedroom.

She wasn't there.

Panic arose in Tony's eyes as he realised that she wasn't there. Went round the front of the house and knocked on the door, praying that her parents would answer.

"Tony?" her mother said sleepily.

"Angula is missing." he stressed.

"What!? Angula?"

Her mother raced into her daughter's room to take a look. To her horror. She was gone. Her mother came back to the front door.

"Her window was open."  
"Kidnapped. The Demons that I have been facing have had Angula for a target for a while. But I never figured out why."  
"Tony, you have to find her."

Suddenly, the ground shook. Tony looked to the east of the village and saw it.

_'I have come for you Dante. My master wishes to see you.'_

The creature was huge. It was completely black, had crimson red eyes. The beast had a beak that had a full set of sharp teeth inside. The monster had a tail and its wings were attached under its bulky arms.

It roared as Tony pulled up his sword and went to face the Demon.

_'Let's see if you are as strong as your father Dante.'_

'Who's Dante?' Tony thought.

The beast began by using its large tail to smack Tony into one of the buildings. Angula's mother started the hard job of evacuating everyone out of the village. The Demon spat a flamethrower from its mouth. The majority of the town was engulfed in its flames. The buildings were set ablaze and so were the people that were still trapped inside.

The creature began to laugh as it heard the sounds of people's screams. Tony jumped up and managed to slash the Demon on the beak, but the creature recovered too quick and it managed to slap Tony into a second building. The teen sat and watched as the Demon came closer to him.

_'There is a massive prize on your head Dante. Do you mind if I take it back to Mundus?'_

Tony knew that this was a battle that he couldn't win. So whilst the Demon lit some more building on fire, Tony slipped away from the town as it went up in smoke. Tears fell from his eyes as he ran away.

"I think that's enough, big boy." Sid said.

_'Why should I listen to you weakling?'_

"Because I was the one that brought you here."  
 _'Fine.'_

"Now go back through the gate, you are not needed any longer."  
The Demon growled and obeyed Sid's command.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Many of the survivors of the fire reported that the person that started it wasn't human. A group of people from the village and a few doctors made their way up to the old abandon ruins to see what they could find.

The first thing that they saw was a body.

"Angula!" Ernest screamed.

"She's dead. I think someone may have used her as a sacrifice to bring that Demon, if it was a Demon. Into our world." the doctor said.

"Oh Angula..." tears began to run down Ernest's face.

"Ernest, she's in a better place now." said Miss Margaret.

"Yeah, you're right." he sniffed.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Tony found himself in a large city. He didn't know where he was, he was terribly lost. It also began to rain. The people that walked along the pavement looked at the teen funny because of the massive sword that he carried on his back. The people that walked passed him looked threatened by the teen. A man in uniform walked up to him and looked at the sword.

"Hi kid my name is officer James Edwards. I may have to take that weapon off you." he realised that the teen was wearing nothing but a hospital gown.

"Why have you escaped from the hospital?"

"err...My friend was in danger. This sword was a gift from my family, I think."  
"I'll take you to the station, so you're off the streets. Follow me."

"Ok officer."

_**Servine; Just to let you guys know that the name Bhairava has a silent 'B', well it can be pronounced like that. I'll see you lot later and thank you for supporting me. Also, anything that is written in italics and is not me speaking is in a Demonic language. K?** _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tony walked into the police office and he sat down on the bench. The officer that brought him in was determined to contact the boy's parents, but of course they would be dead. Died in the Morris Island fire. His bed gown was soaked and covered in blood, but it was too dark to be human blood. James wrapped the boy in a blanket, to give him some warmth back. He just looked so miserable. Who could blame him though?

"Marie could you take him back to your place for the night."

"Sure."

Marie was a blonde woman, who's hair was so soft to the touch. Her lipstick was ruby red and she wore a police uniform. She walked over to the boy, who was looking at the floor.

She bent down to his eye-view, "So what's your name?"  
"Tony Redgrave. I'm a serious amnesia patient."  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, how long have you had it?"  
"Since I was eight."

"Your memory will come back eventually Tony. Are you ok to come home with me?"

"I guess so."

Marie wrapped the blanket tightly around Tony as he stood up and she lead him out of the station.

The woman opened the door to find her white husky sitting in front of the floor. The dog moved out of the way to allow the humans entrance into the house. Her house was a big two story with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The curtains were a reddish purple colour and the walls were a pale orange, there were also median sized dragon statues lined up down the hallway.

"This is Ammy, I got her from a rescue about a year ago."  
"She's cute."

"I hope the two of you are going to become good friends. I think it's getting late though. Here put these on, they're a pair of my husbands pyjamas. I don't think he'll mind."  
"Thank you Marie."

She also handed him a towel and he went upstairs to sort himself out.

Tony lay on the ready made bed, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and he drifted off into a slumber.

_**'Honey, please don't play in the mud.' his mother told him.** _

_**'But it's fun.' his brother replied.** _

_**'Can we play some more?' the boy said.** _

_**'Alright then you two.' she laughed.** _

_**The mother watched as her two sons happily played in the mud puddle. The three of were out on a stroll on the local nature walk. The younger son began to go towards a massive puddle. When he jumped into it, his whole body was engulfed by the water. His mother was to his rescue, she lifted him out from the water. The boy was covered in mud and was soaked.** _

_**'Idiot.'** _

_**'Vergil.' his mother scalded, 'He was only playing.'** _

_**'I know mother.'** _

_**'Let's go home and get you all cleaned up.'** _

Tony woke up with the Demon known as Sid on his chest. The Demon smiled as the teen woke up from his slumber. The human flicked the creature off him and onto the floor.

"Don't be so mean, I haven't done anything to you."  
"How long have you been there for?"  
"About half an hour my friend. I recommend you search for a man called Enzo Ferino, he hangs out in a strip club called The Oz. You can go there now actually, it's only two o'clock. I'm sure Marie won't mind."  
"I think she will Sid. Besides I would have to go in these pyjamas."

The Demon handed him some adult looking clothes, "Put those on, you're taller than your average fifteen year old and the white hair will make you look older. You'll just have to act tough, ok."

"Alright then Sid, what does this Enzo do?"  
"He's an agent for Devil Hunters and that's what you are."

"Alright then." Tony said as he put on the adult clothes.

"There, you look very grown up. Also put Rebellion in this." the Demon handed him a guitar case.

"I guess you mean the sword." Tony put his sword in the case and put it on his back, "Why are you being so helpful?"  
"I think you deserve it, you have suffered a terrible tragedy."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Temi stared at the beautiful Devil like it was love at first sight. He was shocked at the Devil that stood before him. The uncle turned into his Devil form, so Bhairava could recognise him. The two Devils hugged and danced around each other as their wings and tails moved with happiness.

 _'Temen-Ni-Gru.'_ Bhairava's voice was quite light and feathery for a male Devil.

_**'I never thought that you would come back from the dead.'** _

The happy mood soon turned to sadness, _'Both me and Andreas died that night, nobody remembers the fallen Temen-Ni-Gru. The human only remember Sparda.'_

_**'Yeah you're right. Where is Andreas anyway?'** _

Bhairava shrugged his shoulders, _'I don't know.'_

_**'Shame, maybe he's come back too. If you have.'** _

_'I think you maybe right Temen-Ni-Gru.'_ Bhairava looked towards the rising sun, _'I'll find you my love, I promise._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tony stood in front of The Oz nightclub. The teen sighed as he walked into the club.

The first thing that he saw was a men being seduced by two blonde women, who were wearing next to no clothes. The man wore a black hat, a brown buttoned up jacket and grey trousers. The man looked like he was enjoying his time with the two women. He was having so much fun, that he didn't even realise that Tony was standing two feet in front of his face.

He looked at the teen that stood before him, "What do you want?"

the man sounded very Italian.

"I heard that you're an agent."

"Humm, Leave us." the two woman left the man and they went back onto the pole, "Where did you hear that?"  
"A friend of mine told me Enzo."  
"Alright then, what's you name?"  
"Tony Redgrave, I'm a Devil Hunter from Morris Island."  
"The place that got burned?"  
"A Demon."  
"Why didn't you kill it?"  
"Who's to say that I didn't?"  
"The news reported said that a young girl called Angula Green was found dead at the old ruins. If it was a Demon then those ruins were used to summon the demon using that girl's blood."

 _'I'm sorry Angula.'_ "You going to take me on?"  
"Hang on, I need to test you first."

Enzo jestered Tony to follow him out of the nightclub and away from human sight.

The two of them found themselves in a dark part of the city. A tall man who had his arms wrapped in bandages and he held a Broadsword in his right hand. Tony pulled out Rebellion from the case and the man unsheathed his sword.

"Nell! Meet my new hunter Tony. You fancy giving him a test?"  
"Alright Enzo. You up for this Tony?"  
"Fair enough." the teen said.

The two warrior's swords clashed with orange sparks coming from the blades. The two swords slipped off each other as the two warriors growled at each other. Tony quickly dashed and slashed his opponent with his sword. However, Nell saw this coming and he managed to dodge out of the way of Tony's assault.

Enzo watched as the two of them battled it out. Nell charged at his opponent with some force. But, Tony jumped on the side of the building to dodge.

_'Dante...'_

Tony's head jerked up to the sound of the strange name being called. Nell saw this as a distraction and slashed at Tony, bring him to the ground. The teen got back up on his feet and looked around. He knew that there was a Demon in the area. Nell knocked the teen back down onto the floor and held his blade to the young man's neck.

"Enzo, he's not cut out for it."

"Don't you see!? There's a Demon in the area, am I the only person that heard the bastard!"

"Calm down, it's probably a low level." Nell said.

It was only a Reaper Demon. Every time when it vanished out of the humans eyeline, a bell would dong when it returned. The two hunters got onto the tips of their toes as the creature came back into their view. The beast swung its scythe with tremendous force, almost hacking off Nell's head. The man ducked and the creature missed. Tony attacked the creature with Rebellion in his right hand. He managed to hit its chest and the beast cried out in pain as the sword entered, cutting its innards. Nell used his sword to attack its lower half and the creature went down pretty quickly.

"Well done you two." Enzo said whilst he clapped his hands.

"I guess you're cut out for this then Tony. Are you in?"  
"Sure."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Bhairava turned himself back into Vergil. His eyes looked at his uncle, like he was expecting a reaction or a well done from the older Devil. Instead Temi just smiled at the boy. He was proud of his nephew. Getting this far in only a few short years amazed him.

"I think it's about time I went hunting for Dante." Vergil said.

"I agree. Maybe you should take a more subtle approach about it. After all he has amnesia."  
"Amnesia eh. Alright then Temi, I'll give myself a new name and I shall bring myself down to his level."  
"What shall you call yourself."  
"Gilver."  
"An anagram, I like it. Hopefully he won't know that it's you."  
"I best ware a wig or something."  
"I would go for the wig, then you don't have to dye your hair."  
"Fair enough. I shall fight Cerberus when I have returned with my brother."

"He shall be waiting for your challenge Vergil, or should I say Gilver."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Tony walked into Enzo's office. It was pretty big and kind of bare. The walls looked dusty and the place hadn't been cleaned in a while. Enzo sat at the desk as the phone rang. He picked it up and began talking.  
"Hello?...Yeah...Alright...Oh..I see...I'll send someone, what's the address...Ok, bye." he put the phone back and looked at Tony, "There has been a Demon attack at 17 Maple Street. Tony, it's your call."  
"You want me to go?"  
"Yeah, are you deaf? Yes I want you to go. Just as a test, ok?"  
"Ok, but I'm not familiar with the area."  
"That's true, hummmm...I'll give you a map. Or just follow the sound of the Demons like you did earlier."  
"Alright then Enzo."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_'Oh Dante...'_

That name again. Tony just wished that the Demons could just call him Tony and not Dante. The name sounded odd to him, like it wasn't his real name. The teen followed the sound of the Demonic voice until he came to the address. 17 Maple Street.

A man came up to him. He wore a black hat, black leather suit and matching trousers. He also carried a fancy cane with him. He looked up at the teen with blue eyes and Tony could see that his hair was brown. The man smiled at the teen and put his hand to Tony's shoulder.

"They're all gone my boy."  
"What!? How?"  
"Dog Demon I think. A mutt that stands up right. It has powerful bite. One said that it can bite through metal from quite a distance away."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name's Gilver. What's yours?"  
"Tony. I was sent here to protect those people in that house. I guess I failed my first assignment."  
"Don't get so down, you could hunt down the Demon that did this, so no other mortal gets hurt."  
"That's a point."  
"Or you could come down to the bar with me."  
"I'm 15."  
"So, I am too."  
"What? Erm, cool."

The two of them found a local bar, The Bull's Eye. The two of them looked older that fifteen, so the barman sold them all sorts of drinks. From normal licker to full blown shots of whiskey. The two of them were having a nice time. Getting drunk together, even though Tony didn't really know Gilver. The two of them had a mutual respect for each other. And they both just wanted to get really drunk.

The two of them were completely gone. Succumbed to the alcohol that they had consumed. They had drunk too much. The two of them decided to have a drinking competition, Tony won and Gilver was now passed out on the floor. The barman shook his head as Tony flopped his head on the bar in the pure exposer to the alcohol.

Suddenly, Enzo walked into the bar. The first thing he saw was Tony, with his head down, hiccuping. The agent was infuriated at his newest comrade and he rushed over to the bar, slamming his hand on the bar to wake Tony up.

"TONY! What the HELL are you doing here!?"  
"I'm, _*hiccup*_ having a nice _*hiccup*_ time with a friend."

"What happened to helping that woman?"  
"She's dead, Gilver told me. She died by *hiccup * Dog Demons."  
"Dog Demons? That's a new one. That still doesn't mean that you can go into a bar."  
"It does."  
Enzo sighed at Tony, "I guess this is Gilver." he nudged the man with his foot.  
"Yeah, he challenged me to a drinking contest. I won by the way."  
"Nice to know Tony."

_'Dante...'_

"Go away."  
"Tony? Who are you talking to?"  
 _'Dante...'_

"Piss of!"

"Tony!"

_'Oh Dante, I know you're here.'_

"Yeah so, I'm asleep."  
"The hell? Tony what is it?"  
"They're talking to me."  
"Oh, I understand."  
"What is he on about?" the barman asked.

"He's crazy." Enzo replied, "Come on Tony, let's get you back."  
"What about Gilver?"  
"We'll take him too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tony woke up from his drunken nap in a fluffy white bed. His body was encased in the soft quilt and pillows as he forced himself up from its warmth. He was still fully clothed and he was glad to know that there was no sick in his hair or on the bed. He stumbled into the bathroom to freshen himself up a bit, before he walked downstairs.

He wobbled with each step that he took down the stairs and Enzo was not happy. The look on his face was of pure anger and disappointment at his new hunter. It was his first mission and he blew it all away for a night in a bar. The teen put his feet on the bottom step and Nell walked into the room from the kitchen.

"Tony." he started off in a quiet tone, "What happened last night?"

"Well, I came to the woman's house and that man Gilver appeared. He said that the woman was dead and that the Demons had vanished."  
"But that doesn't give you any excuse to walk into a bar and start drinking." Nell said, "What the hell came over you?"

"I don't know, I felt like a knew the guy. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Enzo sighed, "It better not. Cuz I'm not letting you off again."  
"Yes, I didn't think that you would. Is Gilver still asleep?"  
"I think so. Why?"

"I just wanted to know if he was ok."

"Right, anyway. We have another job for you. But you'll have to go to San Francisco for it." Enzo informed.

"San Francisco!? I thought all the jobs were local."  
"Not all the time Tony." Nell said as he left the room.

"Reports have seen a Demon that has been terrorizing the city with its plant-life."  
"Plant-life?"

"This Demon looks strong Tony. I recommend you use these." Nell handed his a pair of pistols, one black and one white, "Use them well."  
"Ok, is there anything else you can give me on the Demon?"  
"The news hasn't really caught much footage of the bastard. Only what it has done to the city. You'll see when you get there." Enzo said.

"I'll be coming with you though." Nell said.

"Ok."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The two hunters arrived in San Francisco by plane and they were lucky that the plane had a place to land. The city was covered in vibrant green thorn rose vines. The vines swirled around the giant skyscrapers of the city. They gripped tightly around them and massive cracks were beginning to form on the buildings. The vines covered the whole of the city. Tony couldn't believe how much of the city was covered by the vines, but he knew that the Demon would be in the middle of the vine maze.

The two of them hacked their way through the vines, as they did the people that were trapped in their houses began to cheer for them.

"Nell, you save these people. I'm going after it."  
"Ok Tony, be careful."

Tony sliced through the thick vines as he made his way to the Demon that lurked within them. He came into the centre of the vines where the Demon lay. It was encased in a ball of sharp thorns. Tony slashed the thorns and managed to slash the Demon that lay inside. The creature lay on the ground with its clopped thorns. Tony pulled his sword up to the Demon's throat.

 _'That won't kill me.'_ he laughed.

"Really."

_'That wound that you gave me earlier has already healed.'_

"TONY! Kill it!" Nell shouted as he ran up the road.

 _'Piss of mortal!'_ the Demon arose to its feet and made a pair of long thick vines come out from the road, blocking Nell's path.

"What are you doing this? Are you trying to impress your master?"

_'Master? I don't have a master. I'm too powerful to be a slave to an upper level Demon.'_

"Ok, so you're bored?"

_'No, I'm looking for a man. He's about your age actually.'_

"What's his name?"  
 _'I believe he goes by Gilver.'_

"Gilver? Why are you looking for him?"

_'He has skipped his training. This is just one of my tests.'_

"Well he's not here, but you have gained quite the crowd Demon."

_'Have I now.'_

"Why is Gilver training with you, he's human?"

_'Is he now.'_

At that moment Nell slashed through the vines and attacked the Demon, "Don't listen to a word that he says."

_'I know your father, Tony.'_

"What?"

_'He was a nice man, until he met his demise.'_

"Shut it Demon." Nell said.

"Nell don't, I think this Demon is trying to help."

The beast began to laugh again, _"No one is dead or injured Devil Hunter. I would never attack a human unprovoked."_ the Demon spoke in human tongue when Nell spoke to him.

"Really, who are you?"

The Demon flew up into the air, _"Tony knows me very well actually. However, he don't remember me. Which is a bit of a shame really. I was really looking forward to seeing you again. The last time that I saw you was when you were eight years old."_

"Just tell me your name beast." Tony said.

" _You'll remember me eventually, 'Dante'."_ the strange name was said in an ancient Demonic language that Tony could understand for some reason as he flew away and the vines vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So how did it go?" Enzo said.

Tony was too frightened to say to his boss that the two of them let the Demon fly off. He would be furious. But it had to be said.

"There were no casualties." Nell said.

"Good."

"And the Demon got away." he continued.

"WHAT!? That's the second one. Tony, why did this one yet away?"

"The beast knew Tony."

"Really? Tony what did he say to you?"

"Well..."

The door creaked open all of a sudden and a woman came through. She smiled as her eyes gazed upon Tony. She had a white husky on a lead as she entered the building.

"Marie, what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to report a missing person, but it looks like that I have found him. Why did you leave in the middle of the night?"  
"I went to meet Mister Enzo."

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm officer Marie."

"Very nice to meet you too. So is Tony your son?"

Marie shook her head, "He's an amnesia patient that a co-worker of mine found. I offered to take him home and look after him for a while. I'm glad you're ok."  
"You said that he has amnesia, how bad is it?" Nell asked.

"I don't really know, he said it was a serious case."

"So Tony, how bad is your amnesia?" Enzo said.

"Well, I've had it since I was eight years old and I don't remember anything from nine downwards. The villagers that I used to live with in the Morris Island just gave me the name Tony Redgrave because I couldn't remember my actual name."

"Shame, but that Demon that we saw a few days ago knew you and your father, apparently." Nell said.

"Maybe you should find the Demon." Marie said.

"He also said that he knew Gilver."

"You mean that guy you got drunk with?" Enzo said with an angered tone in his voice.

"Tony, you shouldn't be drinking under-aged. I should arrest you."

"Sorry. I'll talk to Gilver, where is he?"

"He left about an hour ago, he said he had to meet someone." Enzo said.

"That was probably that Demon."

"Well that's not good. I'll leave you boys to it. Drop by mine when you get the chance Tony." she said as she left.

"Alright then." he shouted to her, "I need to find Gilver."

"He'll come back. He's probably long gone by now Tony." Nell said.

"You're right. I'm going to hit the hay."

Tony lay flat on his bed in his bed clothes. He allowed the sheets to engulf him in its warmth. But something was wrong. He looked around the room, nothing. His head fell onto the fluffy pillow as his eyes began to drift off into a gentle sleep. Until a growl awoke him. His eyes quickly flung open and he sat up in the bed and all he saw was three crimson eyes that were arranged in a triangle.

 _'So you are alive.'_ it said.

Tony picked up the black gun, Ebony, and pointed it to the beast. The creature just laughed at the projectile.

_'That won't kill me. I am much too powerful for those pathetic toys.'_

"What do you want from me?"  
 _'I want you to join me. You have the power that I am lacking for my escape.'_

"Join you, why would I?"

_'Because I can give you power beyond that of Sparda.'_

"Really, I don't think so. I'm just human. What do you want me to summon you?"  
 _'That would help me.'_

"I don't think so. You came to the wrong guy for that, I hunt and kill your kind."

_'Yes, I know. You have become a pain for my Demons.'_

"Well I'm sorry for your Demons but they have to die."  
 _'So does humanity. Now release me from the Demon World.'_

"No." he said as he pulled the trigger and the strange creature disappeared back into the darkness.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

" _ **Honey it's ok, you can eat it. I'm not trying to poison you."**_

" _ **No, it's green."**_  
 _ **"It's broccoli." his brother said.**_

" _ **Just take one bite please."**_

_**The six year old shook his head and left the table. The boy raced into his father's office. Where he saw it. A Demon. It was completely black, which made the boy even more scared of the creature. It had a black patch of fur that covered his belly and chest, it also extended to the start of his tail and its thighs. Its dark navy wings were flat against its back. The Devil's horns and claws were large along with his tail. Its green patterned glow stuck out on its body. The beast turned to face the boy and he immediately turned back into a human looking form.** _

" _ **Uncle Temi?"**_

Tony flung himself up from his bed, with his chest forcing air into his lungs.

"That Demon was uncle Temi. Then what does that make me?"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"What did you do?" Gilver asked.

_'I did what had to be done.'_

"Destroying San Francisco was not part of the plan."

 _'Oh well.'_  
"I can't believe you. What does all this have to do with my training to fight Cerberus."  
 _'You're still obsessed with fighting that mutt. We can train to fight it later. You need to get your brother to embrace his Demonic side.'_

"Alright then, but how exactly do we do that Temi?"

_'Threaten his Demon, that's how Bhairava came from you.'_

"Why do you want our Demons anyway?"

 _'So you can fight against Mundus, the Demon that sent those Demons after your parents. Don't you want them dead?'_ the Demon flexed his wings.

"Well yes."

_'Then you will need strength Vergil and reuniting the Demons of fire and water will help you get that strength. Bhairava and Andreas are stronger together, the same with you and Dante.'_

"Ok, I understand uncle."

_'Good, now go back to Dante and play along. Oh and don't get drunk again.'_

"Fair enough uncle."

 


	13. Chapter 13

Trivia

 

_**Servine; I just thought that you guys would like to know some little facts about what went into the making of this. Enjoy.** _

 

-The names of Vergil's Demon is actually a Demon like form of the God Shiva, or that's what I can grasp from the page anyway.

 

-Dante's Demon was originally going to be names Andras, which is a goat like Demon. It was changed to Andreas because it just fit him better.

 

-Also Vergil's Demon name came from a random word generator, but it was change because it was a little hard to pronounce and my sister didn't like it.

 

-The idea for the Demons having their own conscious came from all the way back from my Skip Across to another time. The main concept in that story was...I'm not going to spoil it. Read it and see if you can see where it came from.

 

-Yes I know that Angula's name is meant to be spelt Angela. This came from when I obviously spelt it wrong, but my computer didn't flag it up. All because me alto spell check was off, by accented. I like the misspelling of the name and that stuck.

 

-The name Kikolurido was a bunch of random names added together.

 

-Temi actually wasn't meant to have a lead roll in the story. He was just meant to kill Alastor and that was it. But I got reviews saying that they all wanted to see more of him and that's how he became Vergil's trainer. And yes when the squeal does come out we will be seeing more from him.

 

-A reviewer named LightJakRise suggested to add parts of the DMC novel into the story and yes I did try and I hope it came out ok for you all.

 

-The part when Dante got his Demon form was intended to appear a whole chapter earlier than it did. I changed it for the better. Cuz then Nell and Enzo would have been very scared of Andreas.

 

_**Ok that's all for now see you all** _

 

_**Date Created; 18 th January 2016 ** _

_**Date Finished; 4 th April 2016** _


	14. Chapter 14

Trivia

 

_**Servine; I just thought that you guys would like to know some little facts about what went into the making of this. Enjoy.** _

 

-The names of Vergil's Demon is actually a Demon like form of the God Shiva, or that's what I can grasp from the page anyway.

 

-Dante's Demon was originally going to be names Andras, which is a goat like Demon. It was changed to Andreas because it just fit him better.

 

-Also Vergil's Demon name came from a random word generator, but it was change because it was a little hard to pronounce and my sister didn't like it.

 

-The idea for the Demons having their own conscious came from all the way back from my Skip Across to another time. The main concept in that story was...I'm not going to spoil it. Read it and see if you can see where it came from.

 

-Yes I know that Angula's name is meant to be spelt Angela. This came from when I obviously spelt it wrong, but my computer didn't flag it up. All because me alto spell check was off, by accented. I like the misspelling of the name and that stuck.

 

-The name Kikolurido was a bunch of random names added together.

 

-Temi actually wasn't meant to have a lead roll in the story. He was just meant to kill Alastor and that was it. But I got reviews saying that they all wanted to see more of him and that's how he became Vergil's trainer. And yes when the squeal does come out we will be seeing more from him.

 

-A reviewer named LightJakRise suggested to add parts of the DMC novel into the story and yes I did try and I hope it came out ok for you all.

 

-The part when Dante got his Demon form was intended to appear a whole chapter earlier than it did. I changed it for the better. Cuz then Nell and Enzo would have been very scared of Andreas.

 

_**Ok that's all for now see you all** _

 

_**Date Created; 18 th January 2016 ** _

_**Date Finished; 4 th April 2016** _


End file.
